


archaic traditions

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a dog, Aang is a hoe, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Guilty Pleasures, Inspired by Princess Diaries, Like Why Not, Modern Royalty, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Smut, also I've been rewatching dynasty so Azula is basically Fallon Carrington on fire crack, but it's one sided because Azula holds a grudge, most of the fandom headcanons him as a libra so I'm going with that flow, one sided lovers to enemies, there's a large gap in Aang x Azula fics so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: After finding out that he has thirty days to get married in order to claim his throne, Zuko is faced with a difficult situation. A difficult situation made easy by the appearance of a certain water tribe maiden.
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 74





	1. the elephant koi in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets news. Azula makes a PowerPoint and tries on dresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow bear with me. I'm going to try to complete this work. Stand by.

* * *

Zuko undid his topknot as soon as he left the council's chambers. He couldn't wait to shed the stupid ceremonial robes as well, it was bad enough that he had to sit through the old crones droning on for hours but the robes were an added annoyance. To add insult to injury, he was just informed that he would be unable to claim his birth right unless he married a woman before his coronation- in thirty days time. Well that explained his parents' marriage at least.  


"So what will you do, Zuzu?"

The teasing voice came from behind him; his little sister Azula was smugly smirking at him as she leant against a pillar.

"About?"

"The giant elephant koi unveiled in the room. Finding a wife and all that."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Time's ticking though, and I have no interest in finding a husband or watching some distant cousin rule so I would really prefer if you figured something out."

"I can't just marry someone! Heck I haven't had a girlfriend since Mai and I broke up."

"Yea it's a shame your ex girlfriend has had more girlfriends than you since your split. Maybe you should ask her for some tips."

"I'm going to go lie down," he scoffed.

* * *

A few days had passed since Zuko had received his news and he hadn't seen much of his sister around; he saw that as a blessing, normally she wouldn't miss an opportunity to torment so the reprieve was most welcome. Welcome but fleeting he soon discovered as a servant brought him news that Azula was expecting him in the war room immediately. He rolled his eyes and got up, not like he had anything better to do anyway.

"What the hell is this?" Zuko asked as he walked into the 'war room'.

"Oh good you're here, we can start. Well since you've displayed no urgency in solving the issue at hand- Mai, Ty Lee and I have taken the liberty of creating a little presentation."

"Presentation? Really?"

"Hmm hmm of all the eligible and suitable women from here and all over the world."

"They're also all guests for your ball next wee- oww!" Ty Lee gasped as her girlfriend pinched her arm.

"You weren't supposed to tell him yet," Mai scoffed.

"Yea well he would've found out eventually," Ty Lee scoffed rubbing her arm.

"Still, you know how he gets."

"Ahem," Azula coughed, diverting attention to the screen she was standing next to. "As I was saying, these women are potential prospects so I've taken the liberty of having you get to know about them, as well as weed out less favourable prospects. Have a seat."

Zuko sighed and obliged. "Alright, let's get this over with."

This was definitely not how he envisioned finding a wife, he wanted to marry for love not marry to keep a title his abusive father had to vacate due to being in prison.  


"Well first up-" Azula began, snapping him out of his thoughts.  


"Why am I on there?" Mai scoffed.

"You're unmarried, unrelated and eligible. I have Ty Lee and all her sisters on here as well."

"Skip. All of them. Please," Zuko scoffed.

"Well you're no fun." His younger sister pouted. "Alright! Our first prospect is from the Earth Kingdom-"

"Skip."

"What you didn't even let me finish."

"I know her, her family hosted uncle and I last year."

"You hooked up with her?" Mai asked with a chuckle.

"I mean yea," Zuko shrugged.

"So why not her then?"

"Too clingy too fast," Zuko responded.  


"Might I remind you that you need some poor woman to agree to marry you in twenty-five days?" Azula grimaced.  


"Next please."

"Also from the Earth Kingdom, Toph Beifong; speaks nine languages, her family is one of the richest in the world made richer due to her creation of a new Braille keyboard. And yea she's blind so she won't leave you because you're ugly or whatever."

"We have the same face under all that Fenty you wear."

"Ooh is Rihanna on this?" Ty Lee asked beaming.

"Please, I would never subject Rihanna to such cruelty."

"Carry on," Zuko groaned.  


"On Ji, she's fire nation. A trained singer and dancer daughter of a noble family."

"Eh," Mai scoffed.

"Eh? She's so gorg! I bet her aura is sooooo pink," Ty Lee beamed.

"She's not Zuko's type, I've met her. She's nice but too nice- it'd be scary if she was remotely capable of harm."

"Yes and we all know my brother loves his women with an edge you can puncture the hull of battleship on," Azula smirked. "Moving on, to my personal favourite, the Princess of the Hou-Ting dynasty-"

"Oh absolutely not, she is a nightmare. Even I know that," Zuko scoffed.

"Fine," Azula groaned.

After another half hour of scrolling Zuko grew fed up.

"Okay that's enough I really don't want to see anyone else. In fact I'm leaving."

"Zuko there's only one slide left."

"I really don't care Azula she could be Rihanna for all I care I don't-" Zuko paused when he saw Azula had skipped the slide.

The girl on the screen was the most beautiful he'd ever seen, she had tan skin, long curly hair and the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Katara from the Southern Water Tribe. She's the daughter of the chief, pre-med and just all around perfect," Azula smirked.  


She'd left Katara for last on purpose and it seems the piece of gossip she'd received about Zuko was accurate, judging by his reaction.  


"She- she's really pretty," Zuko replied feeling his throat go dry.

Azula didn't even bother pointing out that Katara was much more than a pretty face; she was just glad they'd made a breakthrough.

"Ty Lee has she RSVPed as yet?"

"Just received her reply this morning."

"Perfect, well Zuzu looks like I've found you a potential bride. Don't screw it up. Now if you don't mind the girls and I have fittings for the ball."

"Don't worry Zuko she's a really good friend of Aang's so I'll make sure he introduces you both," Ty Lee smiled.  


"Aang?" Azula asked with a scoff. "The idiot monk in arrow tattoos."

"Aang is so nice though!" Ty Lee responded.

"Relax love she's just mad about something her said years ago." Mai clarified.  


"No I'm not, the opinion of anyone dumb enough to cover their body with tattoos like that at age twelve at that holds absolutely no weight over me."

"But they're so cool! He got them redone and posted the vlog on-"

"I have every mention of him censored on all social media everywhere."

"That seems excessive," Mai scoffed.

"No excessive is her taking a trip any time he's visiting here," Zuko replied.  


"Are you sure you aren't in love with him?" Ty Lee asked.

"What?" Azula asked darkly, turning to face Ty Lee with a look that would petrify Medusa herself.

"Forget I said anything. We have a dress fitting remember?"

"Not a word of that ever again."

"Never," Ty Lee nodded as they walked out.

* * *

Azula pouted as she admired the gown in the mirror before her.

"Plunging neckline, long train, jewels... It's all there but something's missing."

"Maybe the kitchen sink," Mai scoffed as she inspected her own floor length black gown from all angles.

"Very funny but no."

"How about some texture?" Ty Lee asked coming out in a two piece set covered entirely in 3D pink roses.

"You might be onto something," Azula mused before looking down at the seamstress who was tacking her hemline. "I want this whole train covered in ostrich feathers. Same for the trimmings on the neckline. I want that vegetarian monk to weep for those poor birds at the very sight of me," she finished with a huff.

"By vegetarian monk you mean Aang right?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes of course. If I'm going to be forced to be trapped within three thousand square feet near him I'm going to make sure he's incredibly uncomfortable."

"Hey didn't you tell me ostrich feathers were out when I wanted to buy that hat last week?" Mai asked.

"I did, I lied. That hat was fugly. And in the true spirit of transparency, Ty Lee I didn't think that skirt was too slutty I went back and bought it for myself."

"Hey!" Ty Lee whined.

"Relax you can borrow it."

"You're a menace you know that right," Mai scoffed.

"But that's why you both love me. Isn't it? Guys?" She called after them as the retreated into a single changing room. "Well no matter. Marvelous work as usual just remove the illusion from the neckline and make the adjustments and it'll be perfect," she smirked, gleeful from the stir she knew her dress would cause.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt ending... Can the beginning chapter be a filler? Well chapter two maybe won't be much better but chapter three yes that's good. Well decent. Just bear with me lord knows I need someone to.


	2. katararella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara gets an invitation, surprise guest and a new dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited and couldn't wait. I just wanna move everything along so- here we are. I will attempt to exercise restraint so as to not starve you guys later on. But I feel inspired. Is this what it's like writing for popular ships?
> 
> Unedited btw

* * *

Katara was grateful for the small break she'd received, her grandfather and mentor was exceptionally strict about work hours and she found herself actually wishing she'd opted for a regular residency like everyone else. But no, she let the old bat convince her that travelling and learning on the fly like he had to before becoming fully certified was a more viable and enriching experience. She felt like she was going to tear her hair out.

"Lady Katara?" A meek voice called from behind her. "You have a visitor."

"Thank you Nini, send them in please."

The young woman nodded and exited. Katara had told her many times to just call her Katara but she would not budge from the formality so Katara eventually gave up. She wondered who her visitor would be and hoped Pakku hadn't sent a patient to her bedroom. Luckily, she was greeted by the sight of one of her oldest friends, Aang.

"Aang!" She beamed giving him a hug. "Why didn't you text me and tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Aang grinned.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well I was in the neighbourhood, not this one but yours back in Ba Sing Se and I intercepted a letter from the fire nation royal palace for you. Spoiler alert it's an invitation to a ball."

"Did you open my mail?" Katara scoffed glaring at him.

"Of course not. I got one for myself," Aang replied handing her the letter with the fire nation crest stamped impeccably in unbroken wax.

Katara broke the seal and began reading.

"Crown Prince Zuko cordially invites you to join him-" Katara began trailing off. "Fire nation royal palace- wait this is in a week." Katara scoffed.

"Yea it is."

"Pakku is not gonna let me just drop everything to go to a ball in the fire nation," Katara replied rolling her eyes.

"Well, prince Zuko actually texted me and said that of all the eligible women in the world he finds you most interesting."

"Wait, eligible? This is some kind of wife hunt?!"

"Yea so..."

"Aang," Katara warned.

"He saw your picture and some information about you and he really likes you. He's a nice guy."

"He likes my face, okay wow."

"And that you do charity work with your grandfather? And are smart?"

"Aang this is crazy."

"Just stay the month, the fire nation is beautiful."

"MONTH?!"

"Think of it as a vacation from Pakku."

Her grandfather WAS becoming stricter, perhaps the distance from home was ticking him off. He could use a vacation as well.

"Fair point," Katara agreed. "We have a lot of shopping to do."

"Don't forget to RSVP."

To say she was surprised was an understatement, she'd met Prince Zuko a few years before when he toured Ba Sing Se University and well they had a pretty interesting affair for the weeks that followed and she thought that they were getting somewhere. Until he snuck out of her bed and left her with a note saying he had to leave but urged her to stay in touch. As upset as she was, she did plan to but one bad kegger and her forgetting to sync her contacts resulted in her losing his number and him not being able to receive her new one. This ball would give them a chance to reconnect, but seeing as he hadn't told anyone that they'd known each other, neither would she. The last thing she wanted was to be branded a slut by an entire court should Zuko spend most of his time with her.

"Okay I've sent the RSVP, I don't think there's much to do here in terms of shopping so I'll pack and- what's going on here?" Katara asked walking back to the main living area where Aang was surrounded by what seemed to be a team of stylists.

"Well you know how much I care about the environment, I decided to just make one jet trip and take the dresses to you."

"Ha funny," Katara scoffed.

"Just look through the racks for anything that catches your eye."

"These are just ballgowns, I'm going to need regular clothes too," she argued.

"Yea but this is the most important. Now, you could wear red. That'd impress everyone but it's the fire nation so everyone will be wearing red so I took the liberty of having them pull mainly blue. I can almost guarantee no one else will be wearing it."

"Okay so blue, why do the only options seem to be quinceanera and Cinderella?"

"The others seemed too simple but I knew you'd like them so I had them packed for other events."

"Aang," Katara whined.

"Trust me you'll look amazing."

Katara groaned and began trying dresses. To her dismay everything was way past the line of too much; Aang was certainly enjoying her fight with the poofy tulle materials his stifled giggles and not so subtle video taping were clear indications of that. She'd almost given up when she found the one. It was a corset bodice, with a full skirt and train -sans tulle thank God- that was sprinkled with swarovski crystals.

"Okay wow this is it," Katara taped, running her hands across the lightly bedazzled tips of the bodice.

"I know," Aang grinned. "I just wanted to make you sweat a little bit."

"You knew this was here the whole time but allowed me to play Katararella this whole time?"

"I'm a monster, I know," Aang teased.

"Okay I really hate you, you know that."

"Not even if you wanted to. Everyone loves me," Aang grinned revealing his deep dimples.

"Whatever, walk me through the itinerary?" Katara asked prompting Aang to pull up a social calendar on his phone.

She still needed to break the news to Pakku but at the moment she was a lot more nervous about seeing Zuko and how things would go when they saw each other again. But she was sure whatever happened would be for the best.


	3. she doesn't even bat for your team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has his first stint with vanity, could potentially marry a lesbian (you know again) sets Aang up with a horse girl and gets called out for being sexist. Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel excited to write- well to publish at least. I feel truly seen. comments are truly fuel. Downside is these are unedited here's to hoping I don't lose inspiration or snap under the weight of societal problems and- okay too much. Sorry. Lemme know what you think.

* * *

To say the preparations Zuko was taking for the ball- really to see Katara again- were rigorous would be an understatement. He'd gotten a haircut, a manicure AND his teeth whitened. Azula would have found it amusing had he not threatened to make them late for his own party.

"Zuko! What is taking so long?!" Azula growled for the second time that night.

He opted not to answer, choosing instead to make sure his tux and ceremonial sash were straight and fitted well on his body. The Sages wanted him to wear his ceremonial robes, a request he denied in a not so polite way. He had to look his best.

"Zuko I swear to God I will become an only child if you do not get out here now!"

"Jeez woman I'm here," Zuko scoffed offering her his arm.

"You took longer than I did to get ready. Nervous are we?" Azula asked as they walked to the ballroom.

"Just making sure I look my best."

"Gee all it took was one photo of a pretty water tribe girl to do the trick huh? I wish you could be meeting her for the first time all over again every day."

"Yea, me too," Zuko replied as his mind returned to the first moment he'd met Katara.

She was struggling with two big boxes both filled with different stacks of posters for various clubs and protests; her long, thick brown hair was thrown up into a ponytail and she was clearly stressed. He diverted from the tour he and his uncle were taking- resulting in a sly grin from the older man as he walked Katara to the busy quad and even helped her set everything up for first year orientation. Now he had to find some way to convince her to marry him.

By the time he returned to his thoughts he and Azula were seated in the ballroom ready to greet the guests. And boy were there a lot, some of them didn't even speak English and Zuko was positive that his rusty Mandarin would accidentally cause a new world war if Azula's snickering at his fumbling was anything to go on. Where was his uncle when he needed him, he lamented.

"Oh here comes the princess," Azula smiled. "Sure she's no chief's daughter from the south pole but the Earth Kingdom is vast and if father were here-"

"Well it's a good thing he's not then," Zuko scoffed.

"I'm just saying that you should maybe keep your options open. I heard you had a thing for water tribe girls but let's think with the right head here."

"Neither of my heads find her tolerable," Zuko groaned.

"Well the feeling is mutual Zuzu she doesn't even bat for your team."

"You want me to marry a lesbian?!" Zuko hissed quietly.

"It would be on brand on for you," she shrugged.

"We were sixteen," he groaned.

"Shh."

"Prince Zuko, Princess Azula," the princess greeted politely.

"Princess," Azula replied with a polite nod.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Zuko lied.

"The feeling is mutual, I was upset I didn't get to properly host you when you and your uncle visited Ba Sing Se. I would've loved to have given you a tour of the crystal catacombs myself."

"Oh yes I'm sorry I missed that I've always wanted to see them," Zuko replied, blushing furiously as his mind recalled a tour of the crystal catacombs he took with Katara.

Let's just say it turned into a private tour of a secluded area.

"Perhaps next time," she smiled. "I'll be seeing you," she nodded walking off.

"See that wasn't so bad huh?" Azula asked.

"I had more chemistry with that old general," Zuko scoffed.

"You're Zuko you don't have chemistry with anyone," Azula scoffed rolling her eyes. "Anyway stop pouting we have guests to greet."

As the night progressed Zuko grew more antsy, he'd greeted almost all the guests but had yet to see Katara. Aang confirmed that they had landed and checked into their hotel no problem but he was admittedly getting nervous.

"Relax Zuzu I'm sure Katara will be here," Azula assured him.

"How can you be sure?"

"Partly because she just walked in," Azula scoffed alerting his attention to the main guest entrance. "Wow, she's even more gorgeous in person and that gown is amazing. But I do wonder how she'll look in fire nation red."

"She'll look perfect I'm sure."

"How you've deduced that from one PowerPoint and a passing glance is astonishing," Azula scoffed. "I'm just glad we've seen everyone so I can start drinking."

"Be quiet," Zuko hissed as Katara approached.

"You be quiet. Here she comes. Lady Katara, we're honoured that you accepted our invitation."

"The honour is mine princess and please, just Katara is fine."

"Well Katara may I introduce my brother, Prince Zuko."

"Your highness," Katara smiled.

"I've heard quite a bit about you."

"All good things I hope."

"I'd like to hear some more if that's alright with you?"

"That'd be amazing," Katara smiled.

"Well if you two lovebirds don't mind, I'm going to excuse myself and keep some of the other guests company," Azula replied walking off.

"So, this is a lovely party your highness."

"You can drop the act now she's gone," Zuko scoffed.

"Actually if I were to really drop the act who knows what you might do your highness."

"Would you like to dance?"

"You know I hate dancing."

"Well so do I. But I need to dance with someone don't I?"

"There's a room full of women all vying for your attention."

"Yes but I only agreed to this stupid ball because I knew I'd see you," Zuko smiled, leading her to the dance floor.

"Well same here. Well that and Aang wouldn't let me refuse."

"I'll have to find some way to thank him."

"Maybe don't, I still find this process to be extremely archaic," Katara scoffed as they began dancing.

"Oh it definitely is. But it got you in front of me after all this time."

"You're right that's no small feat, but to my credit I was taking a break from studying to travel. Kinda like a travelling internship you know. And I needed a break from that."

"That's interesting I'd love to hear more."

"Well not much to hear I just travelled around shadowing my grandfather as we went to village after village. It was nice."

"Exactly what you wanted if I remember correctly."

"If you remember so correctly then why send me an invitation to this particular ball?"

"My sister sent the invites, and she made a PowerPoint presentation. The point is, I only agreed to this because you were on the list."

"Zuko," Katara sighed.

"And you showed up here right? That means part of you wanted to see me again."

"That's true," she sighed. "What we had those few weeks in Ba Sing Se, they were magical."

"I'm sorry I had to leave but you know duty called. And I wished you'd have come with me."

"You know I wouldn't."

"I know, that's why I never asked."

"This is a lovely party though. And the castle is just as amazing as you described."

"I could give you a tour? Though you'd see more if you agreed to be my guest for a while. I could show you around properly."

"Oh to places like your bedroom I'm sure."

"Not sure what you're implying but if my memory serves correctly you preferred walls to an actual bed."

Katara scoffed and lightly smacked his chest as a furious blush coated her cheeks.

"Your majesty that's-"

"The truth? My palace could use a new doctor you know."

"I'm not a doctor yet."

"We have a very prestigious university here in the kingdom."

"A university you say, well maybe you can show me what else the fire nation has to offer during my stay."

"I told Aang I want you both staying in the palace, I even invited your brother and his fiancee so you wouldn't get lonely."

"Well that's very thoughtful," Katara smiled. "I suppose the palace IS nicer than the hotel we were staying in. Five stars or not you know."

"Well the hotel doesn't have the future fire lord bringing you breakfast in bed each morning."

"Neither will the palace. If we're doing this archaic arrangement then we'll be archaic."

"So I can't do this?" Zuko asked letting his hand slip to her ass.

"Not unless you want to end up on some royal watcher's blog branded as a pig taking advantage of a visiting lady," Katara scoffed bitterly, moving his hand to her waist.

"Ah but I'd be cleared when said lady who's a staunch supporter of the me too movement clears me, because she's just as hot for me as I am for her."

"I've had enough dancing for one night, _your eminence._ You have other ladies to tend to. I'm gonna get a drink."

Zuko sighed as Katara walked off, he'd need to get her alone, seeing her here was more for him to handle than he'd anticipated. He needed to find her.

"Oh Zuko!" A voice from behind him called.

Turning around he saw Song, she looked beautiful as always but she was the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Song, are you enjoying the party?"

"I am but I haven't seen much of you."

"Apologies you know princely duties and all that."

"Well you don't seem that busy now.... How about a dance?"

"Sure," he replied with a smile.

This was after all his duty, he couldn't have everyone know that he was already scoping out Katara.

"How are your horses?" He asked politely.

"Oh they're amazing! Juniper Starchild has just won her first race. I delivered her myself you know."

"I may have remembered you mentioning that when I last saw you."

"What else do you remember from when I last saw you?" She asked with a grin.

Zuko chuckled and blushed at that.

"Uhm I remember that yea."

"That's too bad I was hoping to refresh your memory."

"Oh well uh- Aang!" Zuko smiled as he saw salvation behind his dance partner. "Song, this is my friend Aang he loves horses."

"Uh hi," Aang replied awkwardly as his best friend whom he hadn't seen in months greeted him by practically shoving a girl into his arms.

"Aang this is Song, Song, Aang. Aang you should tell Song about the rare bison sanctuary you opened. And Song you should definitely tell him about Jupiter Starchild."

"It's Juniper," Song corrected.

"Right right sorry. I need to go greet the General," Zuko replied all but running off.

"Okay then," Aang chuckled nervously. "So I take it you like horses?" He asked.

Zuko let out a sigh of relief as he spotted Katara by the chocolate fountain; a sigh of relief that turned into a groan of anger or frustration when he spotted some idiot trying to feed her strawberries. Not even he would be that bold.

"Ahem," he coughed looking at the man trying to flirt with his future wife.

He was some Admiral's meathead son, his name was something like Chan or whatever and he only knew that because he'd overheard Azula several times talking about his biceps. If his chances with Katara were lessened because Azula wanted to keep her hook up close- he'd be the only child.

"Hey man," Chan greeted. "This is a pretty cool party."

"Glad you think so. Mind if I borrow Katara?"

"Borrow?" Katara asked with a raised brow.

"You know what I meant," Zuko groaned.

"Oh do I? Because it sounds like you're referring to me as property."

"I would never."

"Some recreational toy you can use for a good time for a few weeks then leave when you have work to do?"

"Uhm it seems like you two have a lot to talk about I'm gonna go," Chan spoke, not that anyone heard let alone acknowledged him.

"I thought we were past that?"

"Because we danced? Yea okay."

"Can we please talk about this outside?"

"Why? Embarrassed?"

"Kat, please," Zuko hissed.

"Fine, but I'd prefer no one saw us leaving together so I'll go and you can meet me in five minutes," Katara scoffed walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did not disappoint! The next chapter has some steam? Maybe? Idk if I'd say STEAM. It's like a pressure cooker but like it's broken so there's minimal steam release so hopefully it'll pop in your faces like a Samsung when the time comes. Wow I need to stop talking.


	4. have you ever considered therapy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Azula reunite. Steam ensues in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate and love this. Feedback is MUCH appreciated

* * *

Song left to go to the bathroom giving Aang some reprieve from the animal talk, he loved animals but seriously he kinda wanted to talk about something else. As he scanned the room he caught sight of a brightly coloured heap of feathers. Well that could have only been one person and he thought it best he reacquainted himself with her.

"Princess Azula, you're looking lovely as usual."

"Why thank you," Azula replied turning around, shocked that her eyes were greeted by the sight of blue ink on knuckles.

To her surprise, she had to lift her head up much further than accustomed to meet the imposter's gaze. No way this was Aang, the man before her was far from the skinny boy she last saw- no this person filled out his linen suit in all the right places as well as the sharp jawline and cheekbones that were now accompanied by a beard.

"It's been quite a while since I've last seen you Princess, you look even more radiant than you did then."

"Well back then I had bad teeth and ten pounds of baby weight. You've uhm certainly matured yourself, Aang?"

"You sound surprised princess."

"Well you're in a suit instead of those awful robes."

"Hey those robes are a big hit with the ladies."

"Yea I'm sure it's the robes," Azula scoffed. "Aren't you monk anyway?"

"No, not really. I'm also not a vegetarian anymore so the birds that suffered to make this dress did so in vain."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"I ran into Mai and Ty Lee moments before. Ty Lee let slip that the feathers were a later addition to the gown and well Mai might have told me exactly what you told the designer."

"I should have them both exiled to Whaletail Island!"

"I didn't realise my opinion meant so much to you Princess."

"What? No it doesn't why would it?"

"I mean I'm surprised too."

"There's nothing to be surprised by," Azula scoffed handing him her glass of champagne and gathering her skirt and train of ostrich feathers before walking off.

The nerve of him, to think HE had an effect on her. Sure he'd grown into a semi attractive- okay very attractive man but he had absolutely no effect on her; she just needed to leave the ballroom because the whole thing was getting stuffy. And well instead of going outside to get air she went to her father's old study. Completely reasonable.

"Princess?" She heard from the open door behind her.

"Wow adding stalker to your impressive list of accolades?"

"Not exactly I wanted to check on you," Aang replied locking the door behind him.

"And that involves a locked door because?"

"I'm thorough?"

"I don't know if you're trying to flirt with me or what-"

"Let's cut to the chase princess or rather cut from the chase. You have some unresolved issues surrounding something I said over a decade ago. I appreciate your dedication but my best friend is probably marrying your brother-"

"Wait she agreed?"

"I'll do my best to make sure she does, not the point we'll be spending a lot of time together so I suggest you don't give me the cold shoulder, despite how lovely yours are."

"Well you seem to have lovely shoulders yourself. Fine, I'll be nice."

"Because I said you have nice shoulders?" He teased.

"I have nice everything."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, yes it is. Too bad for you that you'll never be able to discover just how nice."

"Strangely, I don't think that'd be an issue. Sure you've left quite a bit to the imagination but the parts I can see are enjoyable indeed."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Since I walked up to you in the ballroom," Aang scoffed. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"I'm terrible at reading cues and prefer people just telling me what they want from the jump." Azula shrugged.

"Maybe I want to kiss you."

"Maybe? I didn't spend half an hour on this lipstick alone for someone to say maybe."

"Okay, I really want to kiss you. Would that be alright?"

"I suppose," Azula sighed. "It has been a while because I've been so busy with Zuko so I haven't time to-" she found her rant cut off by Aang gripping her face and tilting her face upwards.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Kiss away," she scoffed rolling her eyes.

To his credit and her dismay, the kiss was the most amazing one she'd had. She'd made a habit of not kissing because eww germs and because most of the men she hooked up with were horrible at it; but Aang's lips were soft and his tongue gently explored her own, it wasn't like she was being attacked like she normally was.

"So, how was it?" Aang asked.

"Surprisingly gentle, soft. Like I was kissing a shy teenager with little knowledge of where to put it," Azula scoffed crossing her arms.

"I see."

"Yep, total lack of passion but what else can one expect from an air nomad."

Aang chuckled at that before bracing her against the wall and kissing her aggressively. For all his aggression though, he never lost the artistry of their previous kiss. He let his hand slip to the slit that exposed her thigh and wrapped her leg around him. But other than that he never let his hand pass her waist, this drove Azula crazy and she pushed him off with a scoff.

"Hand on the waist? What are you twelve?" She scoffed.

"Tell me where you'd like my hands, Princess," Aang asked with a smug smirk.

"I'll be going back to the party now," she scoffed.

"You may want to fix your lipstick."

"Right, of course," she replied sweetly before grabbing his tie and wiping her lips with it. "Do make sure to enjoy the ball."

As Azula walked back into the ballroom she was greeted by Ty Lee who was more frantic than usual.

"Oh great there you are, I've been dodging the Earth princess for the past twenty minutes! She wants to know why she hasn't had any time with your brother let alone why he's spending all his time with as she said- that water tribe peasant- I don't know how to tell her she's an insufferable person!"

"Alright calm down. I will deal with the princess. But where is my brother anyway?" Azula asked scanning the room.

The guy practically had a bullseye on his face so there was no way to really miss him, not to mention Katara was the only person in blue in the room to begin with. Neither of them were present.

"Seems as though my brother is getting better acquainted with Katara. We may as well send everyone else home at this point."

"Hey what happened to your lipstick?" Ty Lee asked with a quizzical pout.

"I thought I'd go without it for a bit. Lend me your gloss?"

"Sure, it's just as pretty this way too. Hey wasn't Aang wearing a tie?" Ty Lee asked looking over at the man who just rejoined the party.

"How would I know? I'm not his keeper," Azula scoffed. "We aren't even exactly friends."

"Yea I know that but you should be he's really nice and your brother's best friend."

"My brother is best friends with everyone. It's annoying."

"True but I rank the highest," Aang replied.

"Gee eavesdropping now are we?"

"Isn't that what these big parties are the best for?"

"Mai and I love to people watch!" Ty Lee beamed.

"Who doesn't love people watching?" Aang asked with a chuckle.

"Speaking of what happened to your tie?" Ty Lee asked.

"Got stained but On Ji told me I looked better without it."

"Did she also undo all those buttons on your shirt? Seriously you look like an extra from Saturday night fever," Azula scoffed buttoning his shirt so she didn't have to look at as much of his exposed toned chest.

"Well thank you for the insight princess."

"You haven't happened to see the two lovebirds have you? I can't find Zuko anywhere and his blatant favouritism is reflecting badly on all of us."

"It's a full moon I'm sure Zuko is just taking Katara out for a walk in the gardens."

"Hmmm well I'm glad they seem to be carrying on well. If he doesn't marry then I'll have to and that would be disastrous."

"I'm sure you'll find a few decent suitors."

"Ah yes, doesn't Katara have a brother?"

"That she does but he's already seeing someone."

"Will he and his partner be joining us?" Ty Lee asked enthusiastically.

"They were supposed to come tonight but they got delayed. They'll be arriving tomorrow."

"And is he as half as attractive as Katara?" Azula asked.

"I mean I guess so but as I mentioned he's seeing someone," Aang scoffed.

"That's certainly never stopped me before," Azula shrugged.

"They're engaged."

"Fascinating, man or woman? I mean either way I don't judge but."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked with a sigh.

"I won't not sleep with someone just because they're a man. In fact I sometimes prefer it."

"They are engaged. To be married."

"So you've said. Is he lean like your or more buff? I like my men buff."

"Unbelievable, you really haven't changed a bit," Aang scoffed walking off.

"What's his problem?" Azula asked Ty Lee with a chuckle. "Oh come on I was kidding.... Mostly."

Jokes aside, she was strangely enjoying the rise she got out of the no longer a monk, maybe she'd milk this joke a bit longer.

"Please do not sleep with your brother's potential fiancee's husband. That's like incest by proxy."

"No incest by proxy would be like the time I slept with those brothers at the same time. They were way too into it."

"I know I've been one to judge you, at least not out loud but I really do not want to know."

"Relax, I'm not drunk enough to tell that story yet. It's pretty gruesome."

"Have you considered therapy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost all of chapter six and I've been continuously going through it but I really hope you guys liked this. Motivation has grinded to a staggering halt so you know trying.


	5. there's some unresolved feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zutara discuss their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is VERY short but in order for the POV flow to work in my head I kinda wanna chop everything up until we can get everyone together.
> 
> Oh and my ex broke my heart yet again so I'm taking my anger out on Zuko. It's only fair. Oh and I was told that I should stop basing my self worth on how many people are around/how they see me. SO although the lack of comments have demotivated me because I think there's something wrong- I will push onwards! And hopefully stop disclosing my life story to total strangers on here.

* * *

Zuko walked out of the palace and looked around for Katara. The air was more on the chilly side than he'd expected and he hoped she wasn't uncomfortable.

"Katara?" He called quietly.

"I'm over here," she replied.

The voice was coming from the gardens, well he'd always wanted to show them to her so what better time than the present? The moon was full so that had to have scored some points with her and their path would be perfectly illuminated in the moonlight. He smiled when he was standing face to face with her again but she didn't return the gesture.

"I take it there's some unresolved feelings here."

"Your powers of perception are out of this world," she scoffed bitterly, crossing her arms.

"If you'd let me explain-"

"No, you said your piece in that letter. I think it's only fair I say mine?"

"You're right, go ahead."

"You left me in the middle of the night with nothing but a handwritten note to show for all our time together. I thought that we were getting serious. Did I expect you to be there forever? No. I knew there was an expiration date on our time together I just didn't expect you to be so cold about it. Then you have the audacity to think that it's okay to want to marry me and to invite me here and to think that we could just pick up where we left off like you didn't break my heart that night."

"Katara I'm-"

"No you can't keep coming into my life and shaking it up. Like you really thought I'd just let you charm your way back into my pants with a smile and a castle? Really Zuko you want me to be your WIFE. I was barely your girlfriend!"

"Katara, I'm sorry for leaving like that I really am. And I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What you already have a wife and I'm the side piece?"

"What?! No! Are you crazy?"

Katara chose not to answer, instead raising an eyebrow, urging him to answer.

"I left for business yes but it wasn't exactly princely duties," Zuko paused and sighed before continuing. "My father's court date was two days after. They kept everything very hush hush because of the amount of press that would be involved so we weren't given any actual notice just a time period. Uncle took me on the trip to the earth kingdom to ease my mind in the days leading up to it."

Katara was taken aback, she definitely remembered some news reports coming over but she didn't want to pay attention to anything regarding the fire nation royal family so she ignored it.

"Oh Zuko I had no idea, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't even want to talk about it myself, I couldn't believe my dad was still ruining things for me."

"Well things aren't exactly ruined, you still have plenty of time to make it up to me," Katara replied with a small smile.

"Actually I only have like two weeks."

"I'm sorry what?" Katara asked, confused.

"Yea uhm so there's this fire nation stipulation that I have to get married before I claim the throne and my coronation is really close."

"Well then, just when I think your people couldn't get MORE archaic."

"I know it's far from the romantic marriage you or anyone with half a brain envisioned but I think I could make you happy. I really missed you and I know it'll take time but I want to rekindle what we had."

"You don't make things very easy do you?" Katara groaned.

"Well neither do you," Zuko replied with a slight smile.

"You have two weeks," Katara scoffed walking back towards the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notes are longer than the whole chapter. Way to go you dumb thot- speaking of dumb thots- I need to rewrite all of chapter 6 because I lost it. I'm down bad this week. Anyway double update hope you liked it.


	6. what would a princess want with a monk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula kills two birds and a hemp tie with one hotel visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having way too much fun shelling out the deepest parts of my imaginations for Azula's little stories. Also she talks a lot but we already knew that.
> 
> Also I contemplated chopping this in half but I decided against it. Enjoy this long unedited mess.
> 
> Edit: I got annoyed with writing because it was so long so I did in fact chop it in half.
> 
> (Special dedication to specs_98 we haven't gotten to hurricane phase yet but strong winds lie ahead)

* * *

Azula walked into the dining room for breakfast where Mai and Ty Lee were already seated and helping themselves to what she thought was an unhealthy amount of carbs.

"Good morning," she greeted. "Has Zuko not come down yet? He must've been up all night dreaming of Katara's South Hole. Anyway I happen to think the ball was a success wouldn't you?"

"I take it you received the earth princess' angry email huh?" Mai asked with a smirk.

"I mean come on she's a lesbian and my brother is an 8 at best. Not to mention he has zero game. I'd be happy if Katara made it so I wouldn't get to interact with him too."

"She's just angry for the sake of being angry," Mai replied.

"It's not like there weren't plenty of other suitors present," Azula commented.

"Yea like Aang!" Ty Lee beamed causing Azula to choke on her tea.

After recovering Azula let out a scoff.

"Aang? Really? What would a princess want with a monk?"

"You two seemed to have a bit of chemistry though," Ty Lee grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous, although I suppose I do have chemistry with everyone."

"He was really into you."

"Who isn't?" Azula scoffed.

"I heard he's got a big dick," Mai replied nonchalantly.

"Where did you hear that and what would he even do with a big dick?"

"It was a while back just ladies room gossip at some event he missed," she shrugged.

"I doubt he'd know what to do with it," Azula scoffed hiding her blush from the memory of their kiss by bringing both her hands to her face when drinking.

"I don't know I follow his socials and he's a really big flirt," Ty Lee replied.

"Well being a flirt and being good at sex are two different things. I'd know. Besides he's so lame. Who even wears hemp ties anyway?"

"How'd you know it was a hemp tie?" Ty Lee asked with a raised brow.

"I know fabrics."

"But how'd you see it? Or get close enough to feel it?"

"Fine, I used it as a napkin and that's why he had to take it off," Azula scoffed.

"That's a little immature don't you think?" Mai asked popping a grape into her mouth.

"Of course not."

"I don't know Azula it's a little immature. Very petty, the type of thing you'd see on trashy reality tv," Ty Lee replied.

"Was it that bad?" Azula asked, well aware that anyone who had context would take her side. 

Not that she would ever provide any context, no they'd both take that secret to their graves.

"He's Zuko's best friend and he's Katara's too I know you and your brother are repairing your relationship so Aang can help with that. Make nice," Mai urged her.

"Well fine! I'll go make nice with him! I'll even get him a new tie."

"That's a start," Mai replied shaking her head as Azula stormed out of the dining room.

* * *

The nerve of those two Azula thought as she stood outside of Aang's hotel room and raised her hand to knock a third time. Weren't monks supposed to be early risers? It was almost noon and these brunch heels were made for sitting and standing for the occasional photo op not standing outside some man's door for nearly ten minutes. She went to knock for the fourth time when Aang opened the door wearing a bathrobe; she was shocked they made robes long enough to fit him oh well not the point.

"Princess-"

"Hey can I come in? Cool thanks," Azula spoke pushing past him and stepping into the suite and sitting on the edge of one of the arm chairs.

"Now actually isn't the best time."

"Oh don't worry I'll be quick. So I spoke with Mai and Ty Lee this morning and they convinced me that my behaviour last night was less than acceptable so I came to apologise."

"Oh well apology accepted princess."

"I also got you this tie as a peace offering, it's hemp so hopefully when you incinerate it and all your other questionable articles of clothing you may get high."

Aang chuckled at that, "I appreciate the gesture."

"Later when you come to the palace I'll have the original dry cleaned. And full disclosure I'm not going to fuck Katara's brother, or his fiancee; not separately at least. I did a deep dive into Katara's socials and well let's just say if they ask me to join I certainly won't refuse."

"I wouldn't blame you," Aang grinned.

"And oh yea I almost forgot, I had brunch reservations with Mai and Ty Lee and they both flaked on me so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with me? We can have bottomless mimosas and a mountain of bacon so you can prove you're not a vegetarian. But if you get cold feet I'll spring for carrot bacon which honestly is not as bad as most pe-" Azula found her statement cut off by the sound of the shower in the other room turning on. "Do you have someone over?" She asked with a scoff, getting up from her seat.

"I was trying to tell you it wasn't the best time," Aang sighed.

"Oh really? Well, who is it then?"

"I really would rather respect their privacy," Aang replied.

"Aang what's taking so long? We're getting impatient in there," someone called from the doorway flirtatiously.

Azula's eyes widened when she realised that the flirty voice came from none other than Song.

"I'll be there in a minute," Aang replied hoping that she'd stay put and that he'd obscured Azula's view of his companion.

Sadly, he had no such luck as Song had walked out- luckily wearing something, unluckily it being his shirt- to him and grabbed his arm.

"You said it wouldn't take long but On Ji and I had to finish all on our own and now she's gonna- your majesty!" She squeaked nervously when she spotted Azula staring nonchalantly at the scene before her.

"Song," she greeted with the same nonchalance shown in her sharply lined eyes.

"I didn't know Aang was meeting with you, apologies."

"None needed I was just leaving. I'll let you two- _three-"_ Azula corrected herself. "Enjoy the rest of your morning."

"Head in and wait for me," Aang told Song.

The girl nodded and tipped to kiss his cheek before walking back into the bedroom.

"Wow," Azula scoffed, the expression in her eyes shifting from nonchalance to something completely different.

"Azula," Aang sighed.

"No. No no no- I came over here to bury the hatchet only to find out that you were busy burying _your_ hatchet in not one but _two_ women!" She hissed quietly.

"I tend to do that from time to time. Is that an issue?" Aang asked.

"Why would it be an issue? I only just invited you to a super exclusive brunch with me and was ready to call a truce with you."

"And me having sex with other people interferes with that how exactly?"

"It just does," Azula scoffed, looking away from his chest.

Clearly bathrobes were included in the list of robes that are a hit with the ladies.

"Are you jealous princess?" Aang asked with a wolfish grin that she didn't think was he was capable of.

"Me? Jealous? Why would I be? I hooked up with the captains of two rival fire nation football clubs last night and yes they were super competitive at that as well," Azula lied.

Well she wasn't lying about the story, it just didn't happen last night. Nothing did on account of a charging mishap with her toy of choice.

"Oh I didn't know they were in attendance last night."

"They weren't, unlike you I don't need to stalk party halls desperate for a shag," she scoffed bitterly, poking his chest with one of her long red coffin acrylic nails.

Aang laughed at that. "Alright princess, so everything's fine? You know apart from you being jealous."

"I am not jealous. And everything is perfect. In fact-" Azula began digging through her Birkin. "This is how perfect everything is," she smiled grabbing one end of the tie Aang was holding and using the lighter she pulled from her purse to set it on fire.

"Was that really necessary?" Aang scoffed.

"It's what a real friend would do. Now, I have a brunch to get to," she sighed straightening her red blazer dress. "And if you wanna work your way through my brother's rejects, I have a PowerPoint." She finished turning on her heels and walking out causing Aang to grin in amusement.

Azula muttered curses to herself as she walked to the elevator with her cellphone glued to her ear waiting for Mai to answer.

"Hello? Mai? Finally, anyway you and Ty Lee need to get ready. We're going for brunch and yes I know it's short notice but you two didn't need to start having sex as soon as I left the table you whores. What do you mean you can't come? I'll get those nasty pink peach bellinis Ty Lee likes- you know what forget it. Bye."

When the elevator doors opened Azula was met with the sight of Katara, fresh from a swim if her wet hair and kimono covered bikini were anything to by.

"Katara, there you are," Azula greeted brightly.

"Princess Azula, hi him to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by and invite you to brunch."

"Me?"

"Well, my brother's absolutely taken with you and I know that he has as much game as I did in that charity football match."

"I didn't see that match," Katara chuckled.

"It was horrible I would've burnt my cleats if some weirdo with a foot fetish didn't shell out half a million for them," Azula replied slightly cringing.

"You really are as interesting as everyone says huh?"

"Is that good or bad?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know yet."

"Well you can find out over brunch, if you're interested?"

"Yea okay just let me get ready, you can come wait in my room if you'd like?"

"I would," Azula replied following Katara to her suite.

"Uhm would you like some tea or something? There was a huge assortment in the gift bags from last night."

"Oh was there?" Azula asked seething as she realised that the old man had manipulated her gift bags despite not being in the fire nation for over a month. How? "It's fine I'll just read emails and finish compiling addresses for my thank you cards," she smiled as she erased Aang's name.

"Okay so I'm gonna get ready and attempt to get somewhat on your level."

"The wet hair is a moment," Azula recommended.

"Gotcha," Katara smiled before disappearing into the bedroom.

About thirty minutes later she emerged from the room dressed in a periwinkle mini skirt suit paired with an orange bralette underneath and matching orange chunky heels. Her long wet hair was styled to show some sort of definition in her curls and she was wearing orange eyeliner.

Clearly Azula was prepared to marry her solely based on her colour blocking techniques and taste levels but she didn't think Zuko would appreciate that.

"So, what do you think?" Katara asked.

"I think I'm very jealous of my brother at the moment."

Katara blushed at that statement.

"Well should we be going then?"

"Yes we should," Azula replied with a smile leading the way out.


	7. #brunchvibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> azula's a woman before she's zuko's sister but she's also a woman who loves bottomless mimosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure I kinda hate this chapter- uhm maybe tell me what you think?

* * *

When the chauffeur driven black SUV pulled up to the restaurant Katara was shocked by the amount of paparazzi that were waiting for them outside.

"How'd they know you'd be coming here?" Katara asked nervously.

"I guess the Instagram story I posted an hour ago with #brunchvibes may have had something to do with it."

"Oh you think? What's gonna happen if they see us together? Don't you think it's gonna look bad since there are other eligible girls?"

"I think you and I both know there are no other eligible girls. Look just relax, I'm sure no one knows anything about you, worst case scenario they think you and I are together."

"Okay," Katara sighed as Azula signalled for her bodyguard to open the door.

The paparazzi got close but avoided outright swarming them, perhaps because of Azula's title but Katara was grateful for it because all she had to do was stick close to Azula and follow the path her body guard cleared.

When they got into the restaurant the hostess greeted them and led them to a separate room where there was an assortment of finger food waiting for them.

"I learnt my lesson about brunching around just anyone," Azula spoke up as if she knew what Katara was thinking. "You drink a few mimosas and suddenly TMZ is showing a hyper sped up video of you while they count how many glasses you drink and then having their reporters ask you if you have a drinking problem. So much for wanting to have a regular social life."

"Well I don't actually have a social life," Katara replied attempting to make Azula feel better. "If Aang doesn't show up and drag me out I'll just sit and collect dust like a library book."

"Aang huh? He has a social life?" Azula scoffed in disbelief.

"He is _wild,"_ Katara chuckled. "If I didn't know better I'd think he was high all the time."

"I thought he was a monk," Azula replied.

"Oh that's more of like a ceremonial thing, he does all his duties yes but he has a lot of fun too."

"He does a lot more than his duties I'm sure," Azula scoffed to herself.

"I know what you mean, last night he brought home two women," Katara replied shaking her head causing Azula to blush a bit.

"Two women huh? That's _interesting."_

"We were roommates for a brief moment when I was a freshman and I swear he managed to carry home my entire psychology class during that time. I nearly got jumped by a group of angry girls."

"They should've jumped him what the hell?" Azula scoffed signalling the waiter to bring the mimosas over.

"To be fair they were looking for him but he'd left for his trip. I love him to death but he can be a real ass at times," Katara replied before politely smiling at the waiter who placed the glass of champagne and orange juice before her.

"Thank you Lee, we'll order in about five minutes," Azula spoke dismissing the waiter. "Wait so someone else doesn't see him as this perfect bucket of rainbows and sunshine?"

"He's definitely not all rainbows and sunshine."

"So you're saying he has an edge to him them? Skeletons in his closet? A secret sex dungeon? Nah that's too edgy."

"Skeletons no, the sex dungeon I would believe."

"Interesting, why would you think that?" Azula asked mentally taking notes. Yes this was supposed to be helping her brother but any dirt she could get on Aang would be helpful.

"I haven't been able to prove it but something just gives me that vibe."

So she'd need to hire a PI got it.

"How about you? Any skeletons in your closet?" Azula asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Bad hook ups maybe? But that's everyone right?"

"You're telling me, I can't play Never Have I Ever," she scoffed in response. "Tell me about the worst."

"Are you sure?"

"We're at brunch this is a safe space."

"Okay well there was this one time I got super drunk, went to a frat party rode a mechanical bull then ended up riding my ex," she shuddered shaking her head. "The hook up was good but the prick neglected to mention that he started dating the girl he cheated on me with so she got mad when she caught us, stole my stuff and dumped them in a pool. No amount of rice would save my phone."

"What a bitch, please tell me you hit her," Azula scoffed.

"No I deserved it," Katara groaned. "I hooked up with Jet because I was vulnerable and dumb after Zuko-" Katara caught herself and immediately began cursing herself.

Why would she say that?! She screamed at herself mentally.

"Are these keto strawberry tarts? So cute," she smiled.

"Zuko, as in _my brother prince Zuko._ You know him?"

"Yes," Katara sighed.

"Well this all makes perfect sense. I knew he couldn't be that shallow. So did you two ever you know.... Fuck?"

So much for subtlety Katara thought as Azula's question came out brazenly.

"Maybe."

"How'd he land a girl like you? Did he tell you he was a prince and like threaten you or something until Stockholm Syndrome took hold?"

"What? No. He was charming and sweet and I didn't know he was a prince until your uncle showed up and politely waited for us to finish before knocking."

"That old coot's so creepy," Azula shuddered. "Then what happened? Why aren't you already the future fire lady?"

"He left me in the middle of the night. Last night he told me that it was because of your dad's court hearing. But back then all I knew was that he left and you know the hook up happened, no phone. Maybe he wanted to reach out," Katara sighed. "Maybe I should go easier on him."

"You were going hard?" Azula asked with a scoff.

"Well he shows up out of the blue and expects me to marry him. That's crazy isn't it?"

"Oh it definitely is, you shouldn't go easy at all. In fact I'm all for making him suffer. We wouldn't be in this mess if he wasn't so bad at feelings. And I mean he knew where your campus was so he could've shown up even if it was months later."

"Wow you must really hate your brother," Katara chuckled.

"I'm a woman before I'm his sister. Speaking of brothers, yours..."

"What about him?"

"What's he like?"

"Oh the opposite of yours," Katara scoffed.

"So charming, funny and incredibly attractive?"

"Uhm if that's what you're into," Katara replied shaking her head. "No Sokka is something else. He's really matured over the years that's the only way he was able to land a girl like Suki, but he was a real dick."

"I was stalking your Instagram last night and they're both so gorgeous. Do you think they'd mind if I shamelessly flirted with them to piss Aang off?"

"They'd probably do it of their own volition but why do you want to piss off Aang?"

"Because I hate his smug face with his stupid dimples and stupid beard that connects," Azula pouted.

"I see," Katara smirked.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh nothing," Katara sighed remembering Aang ranting to her about how insufferable the princess was.

He hadn't ranted like that since he was twelve and Katara thought it was absolutely amazing how Azula did the same thing except it was beard and dimples as opposed to evil smirk and ridiculously sharp eyeliner. Something happened between them and Katara was determined to find out what. She wasn't exactly one for being devious but her curiosity was her driving force.

"I'm just surprised that there's so much animosity after what happened between you two."

"After what happened- okay it was one kiss- well two then he decided to stalk me all night and he really should stop telling everyone about it. It wasn't even that good."

"You two kissed?!" Katara gaped.

"He- he didn't tell you?"

"No! I was just going out on a limb. I thought maybe a drunken hook up a few years back but oh wow."

"He and I would only hook up if I'm drunk, piss drunk, one drink from cirrhosis drunk."

Partially because she'd never admit to anyone out loud that she thought he was hot.

"A kiss wow, you two would be cute together."

"I'd be cute with anyone, even a pug. Aang is not a pug so yes I would be cute with him."

"No I'm totally seeing the vision," Katara beamed. "You seem to lead a crazy upbeat life and I think he could handle it."

"Well even so Aang is far from my type, let's focus on you and my brother right now."

Katara nodded and smiled, Azula certainly didn't know she was talented at multitasking.

* * *

Back at the palace, Zuko beamed and all but rushed downstairs when he was informed of Aang's arrival. He was eager to begin winning Katara over so that meant a romantic but not overly romantic lunch in the gardens; the last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm her like he did last night. As he reached the foyer he was shocked to see that Aang was alone.

"Where's Katara?" He asked with a scoff.

"I don't know," Aang replied.

"You don't KNOW?!"

"Okay calm down, I went to her room and she wasn't there but I had the staff thoroughly pack all her things."

"Oh that's great Aang. I'll just convince her clothes to marry me in two weeks."

"She can't have run away."

"Wait run away? That hadn't crossed my mind. Why would you tell me that?"

"I'm just saying she'll be here."

"How do you know? What if someone kidnapped her?! You were supposed to be looking out for her. What were you doing?!"

"What's important is that we have life. Uhm is Azula here?"

"Azula? Why would you care if my sister is here?"

"She came by my hotel room this morning to invite me to brunch but I was otherwise occupied so I wanted to apologise again or whatever."

"Well she's not here."

"You don't think..."

"Think what?"

"Maybe they're out together?"

"Katara and my sister? That's impossible."

"Right? Katara is so sweet and Azula is so Azula."

"Well Katara can be very Katara at times..."

"You're right, you should call her."

Zuko groaned in frustration as he reached Azula's voicemail.

"She's not answering!"

"Who died?" Mai asked coming out. "I could hear you yelling from all the way in there."

"We can't find Katara! This is serious so I'm sorry if that interrupts you and you cheery girlfriend-"

Mai raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "she's at brunch, with your sister."

"Brunch?! Where?!"

"That's all I'm saying Zuko, now keep it down my cheery girlfriend is trying to take a nap," Mai replied before returning to the room she shared with Ty Lee.

Zuko groaned in frustration as he checked Azula's Instagram stories but saw nothing besides a few pictures of food and the occasional hand of darker complexion. Going out on a limb he decided to search her finsta; lo and behold- there was detailed evidence of her and Katara's drunken shenanigans. Great he hadn't even gotten engaged to the girl yet and Azula was already possibly ruining his chances to do just that.

He doubted the Sages and other members of parliament would approve of a girl who had even heard WAP by Cardi B let alone one that was screaming it at the top of her lungs. He was gonna kill Azula when he saw her, but for now he needed to prepare for Katara's brother and future sister-in-law's arrival.


	8. he's so unbearably picky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tight dresses and a game of spin the bottle, when has that combo ever gone wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end. Sorry couldn't help myself. This is a long one- by my standards at least. I live off of comments so uhm lemme know what you think?
> 
> UNEDITED

* * *

Zuko closed out of Instagram angrily, growling quietly to himself as Azula and Katara had yet to arrive at the palace.

"Hey calm down they've gotta come back at some point," Aang spoke trying to cheer him up.

"You don't know my sister, she's like a cat. She can stay out for days and God only knows what she's doing when she's out there."

"Just stop worrying, about this at least. Sokka and Suki are on their way from the airport. Don't you wanna nitpick the assortment of meats or the centerpieces or something?"

"Fine, but I'm not happy."

"You're never happy," Aang reminded him.

All Aang had told him about Katara's brother was that he liked meat, weapons and comedy- so in an effort to woo him Zuko had set out an incredible array of the meats eaten in the fire nation. That way at least it'd seem like a more cultural decision and not like Zuko was buttering him up so he could marry his sister. Much to his dismay, everything was perfect so he couldn't distract himself there.

"I know I'm not a vegetarian anymore but this whole pig is kinda giving me the creeps."

"Then I'll seat you by the komodo chicken," Zuko replied rolling his eyes.

"Great! Now all we need to do is wait for them to get here. Will Mai and Ty Lee be joining us?"

"When have they ever not," Zuko scoffed. "How am I going to explain to Sokka that I lost his sister?"

"You didn't lose her we know where she is," Aang shrugged 

"With Azula involved nothing is guaranteed."

"Well they have to come home eventually."

"Yea like after my coronation," Zuko replied rolling his eyes.

"Cheer up, Sokka just texted. He and Suki are here."

"Okay great."

Zuko wasn't sure what to expect from Sokka, Katara had only ever mentioned him after his constant attempts to FaceTime her once while they were trying to have sex. She said he was loud and annoying but he couldn't be that bad, right? The loud greeting he gave Aang proved Zuko wrong. Yup he was LOUD. GREAT.

"Damn when did you get this tall?!" Zuko heard him ask the younger man.

"A while back, I had to redo my tattoos."

"Nice! I got some pretty sick ink too," Sokka replied shrugging his jacket off and rolling the sleeve of his shirt up. "Took sixteen hours and hurt like a bitch but I'm pleased with the result."

"Is that-" Aang asked looking closely at the portrait of a woman wearing a wolf head.

"It's Suki!" He beamed, to which his fiancee only grinned.

"It's great! You guys should get settled in. Zuko definitely got the meat memo."

"I like this guy already," Sokka grinned.

"When you see the table you may want to marry him yourself," Aang teased. "I'll walk you to your rooms."

As their footsteps receded Zuko could hear the telltale sound of Azula's pumps clattering against the marble floors. It was accompanied by giggling and hushing which prompted him to push open the doors of the dining room and walk into the foyer.

"Well there you two are," he scoffed bitterly as he saw Azula and Katara leant against each other for support.

"Prince Zuko," Katara greeted politely.

"Brother," Azula sneered.

"I was worried sick about you two!"

"Sorry your highness," Katara replied fighting giggles as she straightened her posture.

"Yes apologies your majesty please don't send us to the gallows," Azula giggled.

"I would had Katara's brother not been upstairs expecting her to join us for dinner. Instead you two are drunk and out all day."

"We're not drunk," Katara scoffed. "We're tipsy. And maybe a little cross faded."

"YOU TOOK- you took drugs?!" Zuko whisper yelled.

"Marijuana isn't a drug," Katara scoffed.

"Oh no but that tab of acid was."

"Oh yea you're right," Katara giggled.

"Acid? ACID?!"

"Yea you want some? The really cute guy gave me a whole sheet in exchange for my number."

"Cute guy?"

"Yea you know I'm young and single."

"He was really cute," Azula echoed.

"And you just thought you'd talk to him?"

"Yes because you don't own my life."

"Unbelievable. I'm going to the dining room, get cleaned up. Or NOT whatever you choose."

Katara rolled her eyes only to smirk at Azula when Zuko had retreated into the dining room.

"See I told you that you were a better actress than you thought," Azula grinned as they began climbing the stairs.

"Pretending to be drunk was still a big step up from pretending I thought Haru's moustache was sexy."

"Well it worked and he's gonna be pouting like a baby all night."

"It's what he deserves," Katara scoffed as she followed Azula.

"You're right. You should dress sexier than usual to let him know what he's not having tonight."

"Great gesture but I didn't pack anything sexy," Katara shrugged.

"Why do you think we're going to my room," Azula grinned.

Katara's eyes widened as Azula presented more and more outlandish dresses, she'd barely wear some of them as lingerie yet alone in front of guests, one of whom would be her brother.

"Too sexy?" Azula asked.

"Yes."

"Yea I probably shouldn't have gone through my 'if all else fails marry a sport star' section huh. Maybe the 'sexy enough to go clubbing but covered enough that you don't flash anyone when mediating the morning after' section."

"Azula you are insane," Katara scoffed.

"So I've heard," she grinned. "Try this," Azula said handing Katara a tight red bodicon with a bra built in.

"This is what you mean by not flashing people?"

"You're a bit curvier than I am but I'm sure it'll all stay put," she shrugged.

Katara sighed and stepped into the bathroom to change. The bra pushed her breasts up in an incredibly gorgeous way and the dress hugged her figure a bit too perfectly before stopping mid thigh.

When Katara stepped out she was greeted by the sight of Azula's bare back as she shimmied her way into a dress.

"You there? Could you help zip me up?" Azula called over her shoulder.

"Yea of course," Katara replied.

"My brother was right, you look amazing in red."

"Thank you, you look great yourself."

"You only get one chance to make a first impression," Azula grinned as she smoothed down the laced up sides of her leather mini dress.

"You mean make Aang mad?"

"I have plenty of chances to do that," Azula scoffed. "He makes it entirely too easy."

"I'm sure," Katara chuckled. "Should we get going?"

"Yes we should," Azula nodded.

When Katara and Azula walked into the dining room, dinner had already started which prompted Sokka start choking.

"Here drink some water you big baby," Suki scoffed.

"What are you wearing Katara," he coughed.

"Oh it's one of Azula's dresses, we were running late so."

"Besides we're already going to be sisters so why not you know," Azula grinned. "Princess Azula, it's my pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is all ours," Suki smiled. "Your brother has been an amazing host."

"Well I'm glad Zuzu has learnt a thing or two from me," Azula grinned taking her seat, annoyed that Aang was seated next to her.

"Azula really," Zuko groaned.

"If our families are to be joined then surely they'd have heard your nickname at some point. This is an interesting menu by the way."

"Aang told me how much Sokka enjoys meat and I thought I'd show him how we eat meat in the fire nation."

"Well judging by the fact that Mai and Ty Lee aren't joining us it must be plant based week."

"I could never go plant based," Sokka scoffed. "Even Aang had to stop."

"Well I didn't stop because I think it's gross. It's just so many cultures I was visiting hold meat in such high esteem and I'd have been disrespectful to have denied them."

"Well I'm glad you came to your senses," Sokka scoffed fondly. "The first time he visited our village a whale had washed up. Gran Gran thought it was a gift from the gods after the horrible winter we'd been having depleted almost all our resources. This kid shows up and he gets all squeamish and queasy about the whole ordeal. Said he had nightmares and slept in Katara's room for a whole week. Though I still think he was being slick."

"Sokka that whale _was_ pretty terrifying," Katara scoffed.

"Not to me. I don't scare easily."

Suki giggled at that, "sure you don't Mr Tough Guy."

"No what is that supposed to mean?" He asked turning to face her.

"That's a nice dress Princess," Aang commented.

"I know it is that's why I wore it. It has some stretch so you can borrow it when I'm done."

"That mean I get to help you out of it?"

"Absolutely not you creep, besides don't you have your hands full juggling two women?"

"If we're talking juggling the most I've juggled is five so I have more than enough time for you. But don't worry, if my hands get full I have other appendages suited for the task."

"You're disgusting you know that."

"Don't knock me til you try me."

"Why are you even here next to me anyway?"

"Aside from there not being that many options, the pig kinda creeps me out."

"Why would you tell me that now I'm going to be tempted to put a pig's head in your room."

"If it'll get you in my room then I'm glad I told you," Aang smirked.

"Gross."

"Come on we're both two consenting adults in a big palace. The smart thing would be to hook up."

"No, it really wouldn't. Besides we need to get those two together. I tried but my inner feminist took over and now Katara is going hard on Zuko."

"Is that why she's dressed like that?"

"Partially. Why? You gonna fuck her too?"

"No that ship has sailed."

"So you have fucked her."

"No I haven't."

"Are you lying?"

"Look at her, why would lie about NOT fucking her?"

"Good point. Oh God look at Zuko he looks like I killed his dog again."

"You killed his dog?"

"For science. We were kids not the point. She has her boobs out but he's staring at her face. Sad."

"Him being respectful is sad?"

"We're looking at the same boobs aren't we?"

"I'm actually looking at yours."

"You're a pig."

"For looking at your boobs instead of the ones on the girl I consider a sister?"

"Okay fair," Azula sighed. "But enough about me what are we going to do about them?"

"Yea Katara is typically so polite I have no idea why she's rolling her eyes after every word he says."

"Ugh keep up monk, they used to fuck."

"WHAT?!" Aang asked causing the whole table to look at him.

"I just told him where komodo chicken got its name," Azula chuckled.

"Wait now I'm curious," Sokka asked.

"Oh I won't trouble you with such a boring story. Why don't you tell me how you and your gorgeous fiancee are enjoying the fire nation?" Azula smirked.

"It's warm," Sokka shrugged. "Haven't seen much of it yet."

"Well I'm all for showing you two all of what our glorious nation has to offer," she replied causing Zuko to gag a little.

"Yea that'd be cool," Sokka replied, oblivious to her flirting.

"Wow subtle much princess?" Aang scoffed.

"Closed mouths don't get fed."

"Oh so now you want something in your mouth?"

"Not about me remember. Zuko basically dumped her via sticky note and they haven't spoken in years but they had a steamy affair in Ba Sing Se."

"Well we could lock them in a closet and have them fight it out like alley cats."

"Please, in case you haven't noticed I'm doing all this so I don't have to take the throne. If she kills him I'm screwed."

"No trust me I have an idea."

"For the record I do not."

* * *

"Spin the bottle, this was your grand idea," Azula asked with a scoff as she walked with Aang to the den.

He'd thrown some weird fit about the velocity of the bottle and demanded that she follow him to get a new one.

"Who doesn't love spin the bottle?" Aang smirked holding up a magnet.

"This bottle has a metal cap," Azula scoffed in realisation.

"Just slip this in front of Katara when Zuko's spinning and then they're locked in for seven minutes."

"Well I didn't think you had an aptitude for deception but if this works it'll be pretty amazing."

"Is that a compliment?"

"If it's not totally useless."

"It won't be," he scoffed. "Hey guys we're back. Sorry that took so long."

"He's so unbearably picky."

"Certain things require precise attention to detail."

"If only you applied such detail to your wardrobe," Azula replied rolling her eyes.

"Can we get this stupid game over with?" Zuko growled.

"Oh I suppose you have somewhere more important to be? Maybe if you leave them a note they'll understand."

"Why would he leave us a note we're right here?" Sokka asked.

"Everything okay babe?" Suki asked, concerned. She could tell something was wrong.

"Oh nothing's wrong Zuko's right let's start playing, please."

"Alright," Azula smiled taking the magnet from Aang and sitting next to Katara. "Zuzu should go first since he's so impatient," she teased placing her hand on the table in front of Katara.

Zuko rolled his eyes and took the bottle from Aang who sat next to him. He spun it cursing under his breath as he did so. The bottle moved in a strange way but he pay any attention to it until it landed on Katara.

"So what we have to kiss now?" Zuko asked.

"Actually, you two get to go to the closet for eleven minutes," Azula grinned.

"Seriously," Katara scoffed.

"Yup, Aang take them to the closet," she commanded.

"Let's just go," Zuko sighed.

"You could stand to sound less dejected about it," Katara scoffed getting up.

"I'm not dejected."

"Well don't get any funny ideas either."

"Why would I?"

"Okay, to the closet," Aang beamed ushering them away.

The closet was an old servant's quarters that hadn't been used since Ozai was in power. When Iroh was named Regent he made sure that the palace's employees were comfortable and not just given the bare minimum to survive. Zuko was shocked the old place was as clean as it was, he'd expected a blanket of dust to be lifted when Katara plopped herself down on the creaky old bed but alas, nothing.

"This is stupid," Katara scoffed crossing her arms.

"You giving me the cold shoulder? Yes. It is."

"No this stupid game. I'm giving you the cold shoulder because you left me all those years."

"My father was on trial!"

"For three years?!"

Zuko sighed "I called and I texted everyday until finally some girl answered and told me she was gonna call the cops on me if I didn't stop."

"Yea well my phone got wrecked," Katara scoffed.

"Katara when I saw you here I was so happy. I've wanted to see you everyday since I left. In fact I had a whole thing planned for us today."

"What kinda thing?"

"I flew in one of the most renowned masters of Southern Water Tribe cuisine. We were going to have lunch to celebrate your culture then for dinner we'd share mine.

"Zuko," Katara sighed. "That's so sweet. I'm sorry I spent all day being petty with Azula."

"So I take it you didn't take acid from a cute guy?"

"I didn't, Azula said something about wanting to liven up some boring tea party and had her body guard buy it. Does she always carry copies of an NDA in her purse?"

"Yea pretty much," Zuko chuckled. "I'm glad you and my sister are getting along. Regardless of her rampant social life she really doesn't have many friends and despite what she'd like you to believe she sometimes feels isolated by the ones she does have."

"I'm guessing she probably feels like a third wheel?"

"Also she had a crush on Ty Lee."

"Oh my gosh," Katara gasped.

"Ozai was a raging homophobe and well she was more concerned with impressing him than I was so she never embraced her sexuality until he went to prison. And by then Mai and Ty Lee had been a thing."

"That sucks, but she totally has a type."

"Meaning?"

"She has a crush on Aang."

"You're kidding."

"I swear, they'd be cute don't you think?"

"Maybe, it'd be nice to have her settle down a bit. And Aang is pretty mellow."

"See it's perfect, we should set them up."

"Maybe later, right now I'm more interested in us," Zuko smirked gripping the back of her neck and pulling her closer. "You look amazing."

"I wore it to give you a taste of what you're not getting."

"Oh I'm definitely going to have a taste," Zuko grinned leaning in to kiss her.

"Okay time's up!" Azula announced throwing the door open.

"Seriously?!" Zuko growled.

"I don't make the rules," she shrugged.

"You literally did!"

"Well you know where Katara's room is," Azula shrugged.

"Azula's right Zuko, we should give someone else a chance," Katara smiled as she got up. "Come on."

Zuko muttered curses to himself as he walked out. Some sister he had huh. He was definitely going to make sure she got locked in the closet with Aang.

"So looks like you two had fun," Suki teased.

"Uhm we just talked," Katara shrugged. "It's someone else's turn now. Aang how about you?"

"Sure," Aang shrugged.

He'd been planning to take the next round anyway and accordingly placed a magnet in Azula's vicinity. When the bottle spun it stopped in front of Azula and she let out a scoff.

"No I'm not doing this."

"We don't make the rules dare sister, off to the closet you two go," Zuko chuckled physically lifting Azula from her chair and guiding her the whole way.

He didn't believe Katara's theory but he knew his sister could not stand Aang so it all worked out in the end he thought as he locked the door.

"So we're alone," Aang grinned.

"Was this your plan all along you perv?"

"More like an added bonus."

"So you have me here what do you want to do with me?" Azula scoffed.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Well I'm bored as hell in here so why not."

"Tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable okay?"

"What am I some fifteen year old virgin?"

"Age doesn't negate anything."

"Save the lecture, I can take it," she scoffed.

"Okay," Aang sighed.

Before Azula knew it she was pressed face first into the wall with both her hands pinned behind her back.

"I was planning on being gentle with you but no."

"Oh please, this is still gentle," she gritted out.

"Oh I'm sure," Aang scoffed landing a slap on her leather clad ass.

"You call that a spank?"

"Don't worry this isn't about pain or punishment, when the time comes for that you'll be choking on those words."

"I'm shaking in my boots," Azula replied rolling her eyes.

Aang slid his free hand up her leg and under her dress, pleasantly surprised to see she'd been bare under it.

"No underwear huh?"

"Have you seen this dress? It's really not made for underwear," she replied nonchalantly.

"What are you thinking about?" Aang asked pressing kisses to her neck.

"Nothing."

"Really? Then why are you wet already?"

"I'm always wet, it's kinda my thing. Don't feel too special."

"Whatever you say princess," he grinned sliding a finger into her.

She bit back a moan, determined not to give him the satisfaction of knowing she liked it. He chuckled behind her and hiked her dress up to her back so he could spread her legs wider and proceeded to add another finger.

"This okay?' He asked.

"I've had worse," she scoffed.

"Yea I'm sure, normally I'd spend the whole night teasing you but seeing as we're on a time crunch I have to make it quick," he said releasing her arms and pulling her lower half closer to him.

With his other hand now free he began rubbing her clit in circles and when she brought her hand down to try to control his movements he smacked it away.

"Tell me what you want Princess."

"A little to the left."

"And what's the magic word?"

"Oh suck my dick monk."

"Maybe later. Now come on, tell me," he commanded in sickly sweet tone as he slowed down his strokes and kept narrowly missing the spot she asked him to rub.

"Please," she choked out as if the word itself was venom.

She never had to say please to be granted anything in her life but this man was trying her last nerve. Nonetheless, he obliged her and a sharp intake of breath was all she could manage to stop from crying out in pleasure.

"You know if I don't know you like this I'll have to change it up," Aang said smugly.

"No!" She gasped. "Don't, just keep going."

"Tell me you like it."

"I- oh come on really?"

"Yup, you gotta let me know these things," he chuckled kissing her neck.

"Just don't stop," she sighed pushing herself back on his fingers.

"Nope, no moving," he replied biting on her ear.

"Shit," she gasped out.

"Oh we liked that didn't we?,"

"Do it again, please."

"Fast learner I like that."

"Stop dragging this out Zuko could catch us."

"Just admit you wanna come and I'll let you."

"Just admit you can't make me come and I'll find someone or something that will."

"Fine," Aang scoffed pinning her to the wall with his own body and increasing the pressure and speed he was rubbing her clit with.

"Fuck," she moaned digging her nails into the wall in front of her. "Fuck I hate you so much."

"Yea I'm sure you do princess."

She collapsed against him as she came, breathing heavily and shaking.

"Never speak a word of this," she panted adjusting her dress.

"I don't kiss and tell remember."

"Yes because you like to fuck women in relationships, whatever I don't care. In fact the only reason I agreed to this is because I haven't had sex in over two weeks."

"So you didn't have a steamy threesome last night then."

"Oh shut up," she growled before banging on the door. "HELLO- TIME'S UP ZUKO!"

"If you wanna do this again..."

"I really do not," Azula scoffed before banging on the door again. "ZUKO!"

"Gee that bad huh sis?" Zuko chuckled as he opened the door.

"You have no idea. Game over- I'm going to bed now. I don't wish to be disturbed," she scoffed shoving Zuko aside and walking off.

"Gee what'd you do to her?" Zuko asked with a chuckle.

"We just stood here, I have no clue why she's so testy."

"Okay then, we're gonna get changed and watch a movie in the theater you coming?"

"Yea I'll be there in ten."

Aang contemplated checking in on Azula but knew it'd be better to give her space before asking her how she felt about the ordeal. What she wouldn't tell him of course is how she needed to remove her heels mid walk so she wouldn't break an ankle due to her shaking legs. Yep he would never know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be zutara heavy. As you can see I can't do slow burn so I subconsciously shoved them away LMFAOOO


End file.
